Strange Magic
by ElphabaMelenaThropp
Summary: Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero and Nessa all go to Shiz. But will everything end the way they thought it would? Fiyeraba. Gelphie, Gloq, and Bossa. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Strange Magic

Chapter 1.

A deafening boom, and the train stopped. Elphaba Thropp looked out the window and saw ten large brown buildings. Was this going to be her life for the next four years? Unfortunately, she still had to take care of her wheel-chair bound sister, Nessarose, but it was still better than the past seventeen years she had with her father. She glanced at her emerald skin, and asked herself, "Would anyone ever accept me for what I am? Or really, what I look like?" With a swift wiping of her glasses, she saw a person of her age looking at her. "Of course not." She muttered under her breath.

She saw her friend, and yelled excitedly, "Boq! Boq!" She saw his head turn. "Elphaba, how are you? Oh, wait, I know." She playfully slapped him. "Boq, you know that our parents forced us to get this stupid arranged marriage. At least we have four years to date people we actually like." He raised his eyebrows mischievously. "Boq!" "Well, it's true. I think that Fiyero Tiggular likes you." "Is that who was staring at me? God, Boq, I didn't know!" She chuckled. "If you'd ever get your head out of your books, that would help."

She saw her old, black, beat up luggage case getting taken off the train. "I'd better go get it, Boq." Elphaba raced over and got it. "I swear, this damn thing is going to fall apart at any second!" "Now, Elphaba." "Yes, Boq, I know about the language, but it's better than what I was going to say." He laughed. "And that's why you're my friend." She sighed and punched him. It felt good.

A blonde girl walked up to her and said,"Hi! My name is Galinda Upland! And you must be-?" "Elphaba Melena Thropp."

"Okay. You're an artichoke!" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Elphaba replied.

Boq laughed and crept away.. "Well, I'm your new roommate! I get to share with someone who's...unique."

"Oh, and I get to share with an idiot!" Elphaba teased.

"Do you know who that is, Elphaba? That's-"

"Yes. I know."

"I think I'm going to like him tonight. He's cute." Galinda replied.

Elphaba nodded. "Sort of. But there are rumors, you must know them. It depends on what part of Oz you came from."  
>"Where do you think? The Uplands of course."<br>"Oh. I came from Munchkinland."

"So you're an Thropp?"  
>Elphaba hated this reaction. "Yes. I'm Nessarose's older sister."<p>

"Oh. I thought that there was only one Thropp daughter."  
>"Nope. There's a green one.. or as you called me, the Artichoke."<br>Galinda acted offended."You called me an idiot."

"I was kidding."  
>"Oh." Galinda realized.<p>

Boq walked up and said, "This is Fiyero, Galinda."

She smiled. "Hi, I'm Elphaba, better known as,"the Artichoke." He paid no attention to her.

"Do you want to go to the Oz Dust with me, Galinda?"  
>"Sure." Galinda smiled.<p>

"See you both around eight?" He winked.

"That sounds great."  
>"Ok, see you then." He smiled at her.<p>

She felt her heart beat like it was a drum. Galinda giggled. "Oh my God, this is gonna be the news of the university! You and that person going out..."

"Right. I want you to you to go with him."

Galinda squealed.

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They got to their dorm room and Galinda exclaimed, "Since it's my first date with him, the adorable Winkie prince, I'm gonna make you over!"  
>"You really don't need to do that."<br>"I know, that's why I'm so nice!"  
>Elphaba scowled.<p>

"Aw, shut up! This is gonna be fun, Elphie!"

She raised her eyebrows, "Elphie?"

"It.. suits you."

When Elphaba opened her eyes, she saw a much prettier version of herself: Dark green eyelids, long black lashes, curled hair that was put in a low ponytail, short blue dress that was slit above the knee: accenting curves she didn't even know that she had, high heels.

"Go get him, girlie!"

"Ha ha, very funny."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Galinda shouted.

It was Boq and Fiyero.

"Are you ready, Fabalya?" Boq asked.

"SHUT YOUR MUNCHKIN MOUTH UP!" Elphaba yelled.

"So... are you ready, Elphaba?"

"Yes."

"Galinda, are you?"  
>"Yes! Woo-hoo!" Galinda yelled.<p>

The four left, arm in arm. "This is so gong to be fun!" Galinda yelled. "No, it's going to suck. I hate dancing." "You'll be fine! Trust me!" So Elphaba had no choice but to trust the quirky blonde. After one dance, Elphaba said, "I'm going." and ran out of the building. "I have to study for Life Science and Sorcery because in two days school starts." She thought.

When she got back to her dorm room, she read until the three walked in and saw the emerald-skinned girl asleep, with her head in a book. "God, this girl is not like me! She reads!"Galinda cried.

"She looks like an angel." Fiyero breathed. To him she looked like a goddess, a very beautiful, green one. "Bye." Galinda said without emotion. She obviously didn't care that he was going.

"Okay. See you around." He replied, eyes still on Elphaba, thinking that he liked her and would try to meet her tomorrow.


	2. Surprises, Surprises

Chapter 2

Elphaba turned to the right. She figured that it would be a good day to see where the buildings were, when a person literally ran into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He cried. She looked up.

"Hi."

"Do you want me to get that for you?" Getting no response, he grabbed her bag off the ground and said, "Here. Would you like to go get some coffee or something this afternoon? I'm Fiyero by the way."

"Sure, I'd love to. I'm Elphaba."

Upon giving her the bag back, he touched her hand. Elphaba felt a sudden feeling of energy go though her body. He must have felt it too, but kept holding it. "Oh dear Oz, I need to find out where the classes are. I guess I'd better go."

"Oh, I'm going to look too. Do you want a tour guide around, since we'll both probably get lost?" She blushed.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind that at all. I actually think that's wonderful."

The two then walked over and somehow wound up in an area which had ice. Elphaba nearly lost her balance, and he held her by the waist. "Now, are you alright?"  
>"Yes, I'm fine."<p>

"You look it. In fact, you look very, very-"  
>She laughed. "No, I'm not."<br>"Yes, you are. You're very beautiful to me. Now do you want the coffee, or am I going to have to force you to get it with me?"

She giggled. "I'll get coffee with you. I really want to."  
>"Then let's go!" He said, pulling her along with him to the nearest store.<p>

"Uh, this don't look like a coffee shop."  
>"It's not? Okay, let's stay in here. It's sorta cold out there."<br>"On what planet? Oh, wait, this is a coffee shop."

He smiled. "See? I think that you're really cool."

She blushed. "I'm an Artichoke."  
>"Don't talk like that about yourself."<p>

"Why shouldn't I? Anyway, I want a latte with extra cream, caramel, and chocolate."

"Is that your normal order? It's mine."  
>Elphaba smiled. "Yeah. Do you feel like, I don't know, we're supposed to be doing this? It's like fate drew us together."<br>"I feel the same way too. Do you want to go to the-"  
>"I guess. Like a before-school party? I've never gone to a party in my life."<br>"Yeah. You haven't? Well, that's gonna change."  
>Elphaba laughed.<p>

"Do you want a piece of cake or a cookie or whatever?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Which one?"  
>"A cinnamon-sugar cookie."<br>"I'll get two."  
>"Why, you want one?"<br>"Yeah, of course!"

While he ordered the food, his arm came around her waist. She gasped. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"What for?"  
>"Everything. Being nice to me and taking me to get coffee."<br>He expected her to leave, but she stayed. "You're welcome. I think that your the best person I ever met, Elphaba."

"That's so sweet. I think our food's ready."  
>The two walked back up to the counter and got their order.<p> 


	3. Preperations

Chapter 3

Elphaba smiled. She thought, "Well, at least we can say that we met up together and helped each other. She doesn't have to know that we helped with finding classes and he held me by the waist..." Her thoughts trailed off, since her body felt like it was walking on air ever since he had held her.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He quizzed her.

"Of course, I do!"

"So I'll pick you up at eight?"  
>"Sounds awesome. I'll just tell Galinda I'm going to the library. That won't raise attention, except for the fact that I'll be dressed up better. I can say I'm going to a lecture on the Stage Arts of..."<br>"I've already planned everything: where we're going to eat, what we're going to do, how to lie to her, what to say..."  
>"Oh, you're so nice and considerate. At least, to me."<p>

"Thanks. Well, I'd better help you get to your room, since it's raining. I don't want you to get cold."  
>"Save it for the date."<br>"Aw, shut up."  
>Elphaba laughed, "So..."<br>He liked her laugh, and everything else about her. Her attitude about both animals and Animals made him feel proud of her, like she was the sister with her head screwed on right. It was confusing why she loved them so, but it was probably because of her childhood life with her sister and father. Sure, she was green, but who cared? She was beautiful and that's one reason why he..

"Fiyero, stop staring at me!" She hissed in his ear.

"I can't! You're so-"  
>"La la la la!"<br>"Elphaba..."  
>"Anyway, thanks for walking me back. I'm not letting you in the room, there's no point for you to see what I look like without... yet."<br>"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
>"Oh, yes. If you will love me that much, and in that way."<br>He laughed. She left his presence then, walking into the room, making him feel as if he had been visited by a ghost. An emerald one that had filled him with happiness. Two minutes later, Elphaba walked in the dorm. It was easy to tell Galinda lies.


	4. The Date: Part 1

Chapter 4: The Date, Part 1

Elphaba looked in her wardrobe and saw the perfect dress: a v-neck black on that ended up above her ankle and was slit to the thigh. He would think that she looked very, very hot in it. She laughed, and sighed as she raided Galinda's makeup bag for some kind of makeup that wouldn't clash with her skin. Finding a silver sparkly eyeshadow, blood red lipstick, black mascara, pink blush, and a blue hairband.

Putting the things on, she looked in the mirror. She looked beautiful, no other words for it. Her big, brown eyes looked like they were bigger, and her hair was waist length instead of being on the floor like usual. She glanced around her, making sure that Galinda wasn't there, slipped out the door.

"Hey-Whoa!"  
>Elphaba grinned. "Hi to you to and what? Do I really look that good? No comment!"<br>"Well, what did you think I was going to say?"  
>She ignored him. "I left a note to Galinda that said I was going to a lecture.. I didn't say where."<br>"Why do you not want me to tell you that you look very, very-"  
>"Shut up!"She replied teasingly.<p>

"Do you want to?"  
>"Yes." Blushing, she whispered, "Of course I am. I would do anything for this!"<br>"Even?"  
>"La la la la la! I want to go."<br>"Okay, let's leave."  
>She grinned. "Where will we be going?"<br>"Only to the best food place in town, and then the Oz Dust. That alright with you?"  
>"Sure!" Elphaba laughed. His hand found her's and held it. "Are we leaving or what, Fiyero?"<br>"Of course."

"Then let's leave before I have to see how much you want me in-"  
>"Elphaba!"<br>"Well, it's true." They left.

Elphaba saw a limousine pull up. "Oh, you shouldn't have!"  
>"I know, but I wanted you to have the best first date with me."<br>"Yes, imply that this will not go to hell."  
>"Elphaba!"<br>"I know, language, but still!"  
>"I don't mind the language." He let her in the limo first. It only seemed fair that she got to be in first because she was a girl.<p>

"Oh, that's so sweet!"  
>"Thank you. Do you want to sit on my lap?"<br>"Yes. But I feel so bad for doing it."  
>"Just do it." So she did, and his arms slowly wrapped around her. She giggled.<p>

"Hey, isn't that-"  
>"Yes..."<br>"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
>"You're welcome."<br>"Would it be alright if I told you something?"  
>"Yes."<br>"When I was a six year old girl, my mother died giving birth to my younger brother. Nessa was only four years old then, and thought it was her whom had done it and tried to commit suicide. My father found her, and became to the pretense that I had done it. He beat me, and I will never go to a state dinner as long as he's alive."  
>"Elphaba, I'm so sorry."<br>"It's fine. Mother was the only one whom actually loved me."  
>"I love you."<br>"You didn't just say that, did you?"  
>"I did. It's true."<br>She leaned into him, her head on his chest.

"Thank you. No one has ever said that to me."

"You're welcome, Elphaba."  
>"Do you like the song Minuet by Idina Menzel?<br>"Yeah."  
>"It sounds like us."<br>"Exactly. Except it's not about two people who meet because of their bubbly, blonde friend."  
>"Ha ha."<p>

"I also like Reach and Follow If You Lead."  
>"Oh, really? Me too! Do you have the CD with you?"<br>"Yes, we'll listen to it on the way to the Oz Dust."  
>"Deal."<br>"So, you want to get something?"  
>"Yea." So the two walked in the restaurant and looked at the menu.<p>

"Fiyero?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"What's chicken pasta with a side of chives and cranberries going to taste like?"  
>"Good."<br>"Okay. What are you getting?"  
>"The beef pasta with a side of chives and cranberries."<br>"Okay."  
>"What about the drinks?"<br>"Oh, I don't know, whatever you get, I suppose."  
>"I'm getting a water with lemon."<br>"That sounds good. Anything else in the water?" She teased.

"Aw, shut up, Fae."  
>"What?"<br>"It means, 'green goddess', which you are."  
>"Okay."<br>"Anyway, let's order."  
>"Alright."<br>"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Uh, yeah."  
>"What would you like to drink?"<br>"Two waters with lemon." Fiyero told her.

"Okay, and the food?"  
>"Two chicken pastas with chives and cranberries."<br>"Appetizers?"  
>He looked at Elphaba. "Um, what do you want, Fae?"<br>"I'm fine."  
>"None, please."<br>"Okay." She replied, and left.  
>"So..."<br>"I think it's so unfair what Morrible did to Doctor Dillamond. Did you hear?"  
>"No.."<br>"He told me so himself. She locked him up and yelled at him, then attempted murder."  
>He gasped. "Really?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Sweet!"<br>The food came out. "I'm so glad we got the pasta."  
>"Why-Oh!"<br>"Yeah, it's the whole point of eating noodles."  
>"I know, if you're on a date with a very good looking Vinkun prince. Or anybody that you feel attracted to..."<br>"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes."  
>"Okay."<br>She looked at her food and started eating. "Mm, this is-" But her sentence was cut off as something touched her mouth, gently. She realized what it was. **He was kissing her!**


	5. The Date: Part 2

Chapter 5: First Date, Part 2

Elphaba sighed and leaned in further. She saw the sparks flying, and the fireworks. "Ah, what the hell, who cares if I cross that line?" She thought.

"Elphaba?"  
>"What?"<br>"Do you like what's happening right now?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay, you get more of them then."  
>"That sounds good."<p>

"Do you want to leave?"  
>"Sure."<br>The two left, hand in hand. "So you want to listen to that song?"  
>"What song?"<br>"Uh, I forgot."  
>"It's fine." She smiled and leaned into him.<p>

"Do you wanna dance?"  
>"When we get there.."<br>"Okay, Fae."  
>She laughed. He held her by the waist, and the sparks were still flying. She felt like he was the <strong>one<strong>, because her body was relaxing at his touch. He thought, "She's hot, I love her because she's so passionate about Animals and animals. God, she's so sweet and kind and adorable. I might want to see her without stuff on when she wants to. I'm not going to push her to what I know that she wants but she doesn't want to lose it yet."  
>"Yero?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Oh, that's your nickname since you gave me one. I love you."<br>"I do too."  
>"I wish we could just run away and leave this town in the dust, then elope."<br>"Fae.."  
>"I know, it's too soon to think about marriage, but I think that's what we would need to do it, because if you do it when you're not married to each other, it's considered a scandal."<p>

"Oh, I want to too, but can we wait to?"  
>"Sure, we'll both wait for each other. I'm behind you in feelings, I've never felt like this."<br>"I haven't either, but we need to wait. I don't you to get pregnant yet."  
>"Me either. We're here!"<br>"I get to slow dance with you over and over."

"Ditto."  
>"Jinx ya."<br>"Do you want to dance?"  
>"That would be great."<br>They walked out to the dance floor, and when he put his hands on her waist, she automatically put her arms on his shoulders.

"Do you think that Galinda will freak?"  
>"Yeah, do you?"<br>"Of course."  
>During the dance, she laid her head in his shoulders, giving him free access to her neck. He kissed her sweetly but also fiercely on her neck. She giggled, and slipped her arms around his waist, while one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other in her hair. He pulled her face from his shoulder and kissed her so fiercely on the lips she swore she was going to fall over, his hand pulling out the hairband and running through the silky, long black hair.<p>

"Hang on, I need to get a breath of air." She inhaled and they started all over again. Laughing, she moved her hands from his waist to his chest. "Don't to that to me, I'm a female."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I don't want you looking like a perv."  
>"Oh." The hand on her waist moved down.<p>

"Oh my God.." She laughed.

"Do you want to go over there?"  
>She looked. All there was a table and two chairs. "Of course."<br>He took her hand and held her back against the table. Her knees bent, and she leaned over the table. He picked her up and laid her back on the table, kissing her.

"Oh dear Oz, are we doing it?"  
>"No."<br>"Oh, okay. What would this be labeled under?"  
>"A make-out session."<br>"That sounds really good." She sighed and let him do whatever with her. She trusted him with her life, so she knew he wasn't going to do anything that she wouldn't want him to do. His hand tangled in her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never wanted anyone this much, and he was thinking he had never wanted to go take off someone's clothing before, but he wanted to hers.

"I have to tutor you."  
>"Okay. Do I get certain rewards?"<br>"How about we have a 'study' date tomorrow?"  
>"Why quotation marks around the word study?"<br>"Because I know you'll just want kisses as the reward."  
>"Well, it's true."<br>"That and something else I was something to give you when I was ready to."  
>"Really Fae? It's ten, do you want to leave?"<br>"Yes." They left.

"Aw, shit! It's raining!"  
>"Do you want to walk to Crage Hall?"<br>"Yero, I'd probably drown to my death walking there."  
>"Okay, you can spend the night in my room then."<br>"That sounds fine." The two walked to his room.

"Look, you don't have any nightclothes, do you Fae?"  
>"No."<br>"You can wear one of my old shirts."  
>"Okay."<br>He handed her one and she went into the bathroom to change. When she walked out, he said, "Oz damn! I don't have a spare bed! Well, you can sleep in mine."  
>"Okay."<br>"You're only saying that because- Fae, you don't have any, you know?"  
>"Uh,no."<br>"Okay. If you want to, I suppose we could.."  
>"No, let's just <strong>sleep<strong> tonight."  
>"Okay." So Elphaba climbed in the bed and snuggled into his chest, his hand rubbing her stomach, and the other holding her near to him.<p>

"That feels good."  
>"Let's sleep."<br>"Sure."  
>So they slept, her head on his chest, and his hand rubbing her stomach.<p> 


	6. Just Studying

Chapter 6: Just Studying

Elphaba woke up, seeing him asleep made her think that he was an angel.

"Fae?"  
>She looked up, "Yes?"<br>"Good morning."  
>"Good morning. Can we just stay in here all day and be lazy?"<br>"We don't have classes today, it's Friday."  
>"So is that a yes?"<br>He nodded. "Do you want me to go get your clothes out of your room?"  
>"Can we go get them?"<br>"Sure."  
>They left for her room. "Now grab the blue dress and white sweater. I'll get my textbooks and boots."<br>"I'll hold the clothes and the books."  
>"I don't have to hold anything?"<br>"No, now let's leave."  
>So they went to his room. "Do I have to go in the bathroom to change?"<br>"No. I won't look."  
>"Okay. I don't mind if you do."<br>So she changed. He looked at her, emerald back sparkled in the light of the room, quickly covered by something.

"Can you get the hook on that for me?"  
>"Yes."<br>His hand touched her back and she found herself melting into his touch.

"Got it."  
>"Thanks." He was sure she was making excuses just so he could touch her, but he didn't mind.<p>

She got the dress on, and he zipped it for her, without even being asked. When the zipper got "stuck", he got to feel her body for two minutes. "God, you're hot."  
>"Thanks."<br>"I'll put your sweater on for you." He slid it on over her arms.

"Let's go to breakfast. There's a table for two no one ever uses anymore."  
>He smiled, "That sounds great. What about your hair?"<br>"I've got it."  
>"Are you sure, Fae?"<br>"No, you do it."  
>"Okay." He just put her hair over her shoulders, and found she liked it when he touched her anywhere, including her scalp.<p>

"God, I love you, Yero."  
>"Thanks, Fae."<br>"So you're dating her?" Shen-Shen asked.

"Yes, now leave us the hell alone."  
>"Fine. Congrats Elphaba."<br>"What the shit was that for, Shen-Shen?"  
>"I dunno. You stayed in his room. Did you lose it?"<br>"Hell no!"  
>"Well, goodbye, I suppose."<br>"Shut your damn mouth Shen-Shen!" Fiyero warned her. "Or I'll kill you!"  
>"Yero, no." Elphaba replied. "How about we go to the library?"<br>"Oh, she probably wants to do it behind the stacks of books in there."  
>"Shut your f**king mouth!" Elphaba yelled.<p>

"Elphaba and Fiyero sitting in a tree, M-A-K-I-N-G O-U-T! First comes love, then comes dot dot dot, then comes a baby that's green!" Shen-Shen shrieked.

"Oh, hi, Galin."  
>"Hi. YOU WEREN'T IN <strong>OUR<strong> ROOM **LAST NIGHT**!"

"Aw, shut the shit up!"  
>"I DON'T F**KING CARE, ELPHABA!"<p>

"Darling, Yero, can we leave?"  
>"Of course, Fae."<br>The two left. "Well, what the hell?"  
>"Oh, they're gonna do it in the library."<br>"Thank you, Shen-Shen!"  
>"Hello, you guys?"<br>"Mm, that's right." Galinda heard Elphaba say.

"Elphie?"  
>"Really, I did? What about this?" Elphaba giggled.<p>

"Oh my God, they're doing it in the library!" Galinda thought.

She glanced around, and saw the two sitting there. "What the shit are you doing?"

Elphaba looked up, "Oh, ya know, studying."  
>"Fine! Shen-Shen said you were doing it."<br>"What the hell? We have our clothes on."  
>"Oh. I'll leave you two then. When did you two start seeing each other behind my back?"<p>

"A week ago."  
>"Shut your shit filled mouth up!"<br>"Why? So I can hear you?"  
>"No!" Fiyero yelled at Galinda.<br>"Yero, kiss me like you did at the Oz Dust last night."  
>"Okay. Like when we were dancing or..."<br>"Second one."  
>"Sure." He told her, then laid her on the table and started kissing her. She laughed and kissed him back. She needed him to breathe and to live. Everything was a blur. "Come up here." She teased as she moved books out of their way.<p>

"Okay.." He told her as he came up on the table and was instantly attacked by a pair of green lips which couldn't keep away. Or her whole body, really couldn't keep away from him. She wanted him.

"Whoa- calm it down!" Galinda said when the two looked like they were about to start ripping the clothes off each other.

Elphaba looked at Galinda, her sweater was off, her hair in a mess. "Why calm it down? This is what we are."  
>"If you want to be like that, go to a strip club or get a freaking room."<br>"Shut up."

"Fae.."  
>"Yes?"<br>"Come on, we need to finish studying."  
>"What were you studying?"<br>Fiyero picked up the book nearest to him, "Uh, Life Sciences."  
>"Oh, how convincing that you two weren't doing it."<br>"Crap! I have sorcery class today, Madame Morrible wanted to talk to me, Yero."  
>"Okay. I'll come with you."<br>"Galinda has to come for sorcery as well."  
>"Alright."<br>The three walked to Emerald Hall, which was where the sorcery class was. "Elphie, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."  
>"I do." She said with a hug.<p>

"I take Elphaba Melena Thropp as my wife.. Oh wait, never mind."  
>"Yeah, you'll need some time work on that."<br>"Oh, Miss Elphaba! I heard from the Wizard. He wants to meet you."  
>"Me?"<br>"Yes, and Miss Galinda."  
>"That- that's great! Thank you Madame!"<br>"Yero?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"The Wizard wants to meet me!"  
>He picked her up and twirled her around, "Really?"<br>"Yes, I need to ask Morrible if I can take you!"  
>"I'll take you in there." He said with a kiss.<p>

"Don't put me down. There's no point."  
>"Miss Elphaba? Mister Tiggular?"<br>"Yes, I was going to ask if I could bring somebody."  
>"Of course you can."<br>"Thank you!"  
>"Is it Mister Tiggular?"<br>"Yes, Madame."  
>"I suppose, as long as you're both in separate rooms."<br>"Thank you, Madame!" Elphaba said.

"Mister Tiggular, I need to ask Miss Elphaba something."  
>"What is it?" Elphaba asked. "You can tell me in front of him."<br>"Melena Thropp was your mother, right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Dear, the Wizard's related to you."  
>"What the hell?"<br>"Now, Miss Thropp."  
>"I know, but is he my father?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Oh dear Oz! I don't believe it!"<br>"Yes, I know, and I also need to ask the two of you something."  
>"Yes?" Elphaba asked. She could feel the butterflies flying in her stomach.<p>

"Have you two done anything? There were reports of you coming out of his room last night, Miss Elphaba."  
>"No, Madame. It was raining so hard, and we had gotten back from our date, and we slept in separate beds, trust me Madame."<br>"Alright. You may leave now." It wasn't a request, it was an order.  
>When they got out of her office, Elphaba whispered, "Instead of the study date we were going to have, can we go out?"<br>"Sure. This deserves a celebration."  
>"We're leaving tomorrow."<br>"Okay."  
>"And you know we're not gonna be able to resist each other for a month."<br>"Yes."  
>"So I was thinking, if you wanted to on vacation, we could. No one's going to stop us."<br>"Yes. How about we go to a club, then I take you back to your room. Then we do it when you're ready."  
>"Deal."<p>

So Elphaba went to get a fancier dress, and he stood outside her room.  
>"Okay, l'm ready to go."<br>The two left, and walked over to a club called "Starling Club."

After dancing for two hours straight, and Fiyero repeatedly kissing her neck, she wanted to go somewhere.

"Do you want to go in there?" He asked her.

"Fiyero, it's a closet."  
>"I know. We can make out in there, that is if no one else is in there."<br>"Okay." When they reached it, "Hello, is anyone in here?" She didn't hear any noise, so she just walked in. "Yero, it's safe. No one's in here."  
>"Great!" He exclaimed as he locked the door.<p>

She slid her arms around his neck, his around her waist. He started kissing her. "Just..in..case..we..do..it..in..the..Emerald..City,..I'm..ready..to...do...it...I...even...packed...stuff." She told him between kisses. Something was about to change. Her hands moved to his chest, his moved to her back where her zipper started.

"Elphaba, the first time I do it with you is not going to be in a broom closet."

"I know."  
>"Just so I know you want to, let me ask you a few things: Do you love me? Do you trust me? Are you ready to? This isn't something we both can take back, because once it's gone, it's gone."<br>"1. Shit yes!. 2. Of course. 3. Hell yeah! I love you with all my heart, and I agree. It's a big thing to lose your virginity, I agree with you."

She continued kissing him and moved her legs up to his waist. God, she wanted to so bad! He held her waist in one arm and the other was constantly entangled in her hair. "Shit! She's so damn sexy!" He thought. "Can I tell you something?"  
>"Yes? What is it?"<br>"You're so damn sexy!"  
>"Uh, thanks, I suppose."<br>"No, it's really good."  
>"Okay. I can't wait until tomorrow night."<p>

"What's tomorrow night?"  
>"You know, when we might be able to.."<br>"I would do it with you in here, but I want it to be romantic."  
>"Aw, you're so nice and sweet!"<br>"Thank you."  
>"I really love you. In every possible way."<br>"Me too."

After the date, Elphaba and Fiyero went to her room. "Hey, would you mind helping me pack, I'll help you with yours?"

"Of course, I'll help you."  
>"I just need a few things, hang on."<br>She went in the bathroom and came back with a makeup bag.

"What's in there?"  
>"The stuff."<br>"Uh, yours, right?"  
>"Yes. I need a drink."<br>"Here. What the shit is that?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Uh, the thing in your hand."  
>"A makeup bag, Galin gave it to me, no questions asked."<br>"Okay. Is that all you have in there?"  
>"No. I have everything that's for that for females that are about to do it."<br>"Are you on the pills?"  
>"No. Should I?"<br>"It's your choice. I'm guessing what you might want because you're not on those, I really want one too."  
>"Okay, they're cute! I know how to take care of them because of Nessa and my younger brother."<br>"I know! I just think we should still have 'the talk'."  
>"Oh shit! Not the-"<br>"Okay, let's just talk about what might happen first."  
>"Uh, I could get pregnant."<br>"Okay. Anything else, 'cause that's what I'm thinking about."  
>"No. I wouldn't get an-"<br>"Good. You're too strong."  
>"Thanks. Anyway, let's talk about, uh-"<br>"I think I'm gonna help you pack too."  
>"Alright."<br>So she helped him. "What shirts do you want?"  
>"I'm fine going shirtless."<br>"Shut up!"  
>"Can we continue having the talk?"<br>"Sure. I'll just pack whatever then."  
>"Fae!"<br>"Well, I'm waiting."  
>"Uh, um.."<br>"Yea. Can you stay in my room, **no** funny business?"  
>"That sounds fine."<p>

"Shut it!" Galinda yelled.

"Galin! What the shit?"  
>"Hey!"<br>"Seriously, what the-"  
>"Elphie!"<br>"I was helping him pack, that's all."  
>"Madame Horrible told me that Fiyero was going to the Emerald City with us. Is that true?"<br>"Yes. Nice one, Madame **Horrible** should be her real name!"  
>"Exactly. So are you two-"<br>"Not yet."  
>"What the hell? Shen-Shen told me that you two were-"<p>

"What the f**k?"  
>"I know! And so I'm like,'You need to shut up Shen-Shen!' And she was like, 'I saw them making out on the library table this morning, and I saw the two go in your room, then go to his, and haven't come out yet!'"<p>

"He's coming to the City with us, whether you like it or not!"  
>"Are you two gonna share a room?" Galinda intruded.<p>

"Holy crap! Do ya really need to know, Galin?"  
>"Uh, yes."<br>"Fine, we are. Are you happy?"  
>"Sure. Oh, I can't wait to tell Shen!"<br>Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "What- Oh my Oz, no Galin."

"Consider this a present!"

Then she slammed the door in my face. "Well, that sucked, Fae."

"Yeah, it did. But I'm on this side of the door."

"Oh, yes you are. Uh, I'll sleep on the couch."  
>"No, like last time, sleep on the bed, <strong>no<strong> funny business."  
>"Fae, you've said that three times."<br>"Two."  
>"Okay."<p>

So Elphaba fell asleep in her dress, it was short, and she felt him pull her to him again.

"What a perfect way to end an evening." They thought.


	7. Tonight, It All Began Tonight

Chapter 7

"Yero?"  
>"Mhm, Fae?"<br>"Let's get ready to leave! Wake up!"  
>"Okay. Here's the dress you laid out."<br>"Can you help me?"  
>"Yes." He leaned over her.<p>

"All I need you to do is zip it." He felt her back as he zipped it.

"Done, Fae."

"Thanks."

"Are you excited?"  
>"Hell yeah!"<br>"Me too. I have something for you."  
>Elphaba stared at him. "Really?"<br>"Yes. Here." It was a big box. She opened it. Inside was a CD which Elphaba thought he had made for her, a few books, a new dress, and two smaller boxes.

"Can I open them?"

"Yes, I'll help you put them on." Curious what it was, she opened the first box. They were the most beautiful necklace, earrings, and a charm bracelet. "Whoa, Yero. This is the best present I've ever had."  
>"Can I see the second one, Fae?"<br>"Uh, yes."  
>He opened it. It was a ring. "This is not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring, one for the meaning that I will ask you to marry me someday. Fae? Are you alright?"<br>She looked back up at him, tears in her eyes. "Yes. I'm fine. This is the best thing someone's ever done for me! Thanks."  
>"You're welcome." He slid the ring on her finger. It was a small diamond ring, but not big enough to be considered an engagement ring. He helped her with her other jewelry. "Wow, Fae, You look so-"<br>"Thank you."  
>"Are we going to be in a car?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Good. What kind of music is on this CD?"<br>"Anything I thought sounded like you."  
>"What's the best song on here that describes me?"<br>"Who Says by Selena Gomez."  
>"Aw, thank you! Can we listen to them on the way there?"<p>

"Yeah, Boq will be driving, and Galinda will be in the front. We'll be in the back."  
>She winked. "You realize we could do whatever the hell we want to, back there."<br>"Fae, I agree." He laughed.

"Shall we go to the car?"  
>"Yes." He offered her his hand. She took it, instead of holding it, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her out to the car, laughing. "Shit! I'm so glad we packed last night! I've got the stuff."<br>"Oh, here's flowers. I know you like roses."  
>"Aw, thanks!"<br>"Now, we can get in the car."  
>"Okay. Let me get the bag, for the hotel."<br>"That sounds great."  
>"Shut up!"<br>"What? I wasn't talking about in the car. Maybe we could just make out instead, until we get to the hotel?"  
>"And read, or I could read to you, with you holding me."<br>"That sounds really good."  
>"How about we study, but every question you get right, you get a kiss."<br>"Where?"  
>"On the lips."<br>"Okay, I think I can deal with that."  
>She lightly hit him with her book. "Okay."<br>"So what do you wanna do first?"  
>"How about the third one?"<br>"That sounds really good."  
>"Let me get my notes."<br>"Oh, hey, you guys! Are you ready?"  
>"Oh, yes, Galin!"<br>"Then let's go!"  
>"Question 1: What started the whole, 'People .vs. Animals war?'"<br>"The Great Drought of 1876?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

He kissed her, fiercely.

"Do you wanna do the first choice now, Fae?"  
>"Of course."<p>

He kissed her, leaning her against her door. She locked her's and Fiyero's.  
>"Now..we...can't..fall...out...Ye..ro."<br>"Good."  
>Pressing into her, he found the zipper again, and wanted to pull it of off her.<p>

"Just...wait...until...we...get..to...the...room."  
>"Fine."<br>He then laid her down on the seat, emerald face turning a shade of red. She was blushing, because she couldn't wait until this evening. "What the f**k are you two asses doing?" Galinda asked.

"What..does..it...look...like...Galin?"  
>"You two are making out in the car!"<br>"That's...right."  
>"Can you please stop it?"<br>"No...this...is...to...prepare...us...for...tonight."  
>"Oh my God, you're gonna do it with him? Tell me how it went after."<br>"I..promise."  
>"I thought I was going to be the first out of out group to lose their virginity, but it's Elphie and Fiyero."<p>

"Okay. Hey, we're having a one short day in the Emerald City, because we're here!"  
>"Boq, can we go to the hotel, I think they need a bed."<br>"Okay, whatever you want, Galinda."  
>"I need my bag!"<br>"Well, ask Galinda, because I dunno where it is, Fae."  
>"Oh. I'll get it for you, Fabala."<br>"Shut up, Boq!"  
>"Like you care. All you want to do is make out with him and more.."<br>The four walked in the hotel, Elphaba in Fiyero's arms, giggling.

"Okay, your room is 12, and mine is 11, and Boq's 13."  
>"Alright! Let's go!" Elphaba laughed and saw the world spin as Fiyero twirled her into their room for a month. "I need to go to the restroom."<p>

"Okay, see you in a minute."  
>"Wear pants, but no shirt. Deal?"<br>"Is that what you're going to do?"  
>"Wait and see."<br>So she went in the restroom and changed, looking at her very short black nightgown on. He would like it.  
>"Hi."<br>"Fae?"

"Yes!"  
>She ran to him, carrying a towel. He smiled. "Are you ready?"<br>"Hell yes!"  
>He kissed her, his arms around her waist. She threw the towel on the bed, and slid her legs around his waist, his hand going through her hair. "Does this dress have a zipper?"<br>"Yeah, in the back." She mumbled.

His hand going through her hair went to her back, and slowly unzipped it. First, more of her shoulders showed, then he felt her stomach, then the tops of her thighs. Casting the dress away, he looked at her: she had more curves then he thought she had. He laid her on the bed, stepping out of his pants. Laying on top of her, he began kissing her. Starting with the top of her head, she started smiling.

When he moved down to start kissing her belly, that's when she started moaning.

"Fae? Do you need me to stop?"  
>"No, keep doing it. It feels good."<br>"Okay. Tell me if I hurt you."  
>"You won't."<p>

He kissed her legs, every inch of her. Her body was going, "More, I need more!" She wrapped her legs around his waist again. There was a knock at the door.

"BUGGER OFF!" Elphaba yelled.

"Elphie, it's me. Are you two still in there?"  
>"Yes! Now leave!"<br>"Fine. Can you tell me later?"  
>"Sure."<br>Pressing her body into his, she began to move up and down until her hips quivered.

"Can you do that again, Fae? It feels good."  
>"Sure." She didn't notice that she had been bleeding until then, but it had stopped.<p>

She moved up and down, sweat falling on her shoulder.

"Mm, Fae."  
>"Well, you started it." She said flirtatiously, eyelashes batting.<p>

She fell asleep under him, her body tired. When she woke up, he was looking at her.

"Well, good evening, Sleeping Beauty."  
>"Okay. Can we get something to eat?"<br>"Sure. Let me get my clothes."  
>She went in the bathroom and got her clothes. "No point in going in the bathroom to change."<br>Sliding her dress on, she found some clean underclothes and put them on under the dress.

"Uh, darling?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"We forgot something before we did it."  
>"Oh f**k!"<br>"Yes."  
>"I'm so sorry!"<br>"It's fine, we'll just have to wait a month."  
>"Alright, I'm sorry."<br>Slipping on her boots, she saw Fiyero putting on his shoes. "Ready, my emerald sleeping beauty?"

"Yes." She opened the door.

"Elphie?"  
>"Galinda?"<br>"So how was it? Was it fun? Does it hurt? Was he a gentleman to you? Are you on the pills?"  
>"Awesome, yes, a little, of course, and no."<br>"Good, and what the shit?"  
>"Yes, I'm not on the damn pills, so shut up."<p>

"Fine. Horrible dropped by and said we're leaving tomorrow!"  
>"What?"<br>"After we leave the Wizard's, we're gone!"  
>"Oh damn shit!"<br>"I know!"  
>"He's my father."<br>"What the- Oz F**k!"

"Literally!"

"I know, that's what you two were doing."  
>"OMG, did you really, Fabala?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Your father's gonna be pissed off at you!"<p>

"Yeah. Let's eat, I'm hungry." 

The four ate, two planning on going to their room later, and two wanting to watch them. Elphaba kicked them out, and it started all over again.


	8. We're Off to the Wizard!

Chapter 8.

On the ride to the Wizard's, Elphaba was anxious. She knew that the Wizard was her father, and that made her tense up inside. Fiyero knew it too, and was immensely worried about his girlfriend.

"Fae?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"I think so."<br>Her face turned a paler green. "Stop the freaking car, Boq!"  
>"Is she alright?"<br>"Uh, I don't know."  
>Elphaba got out of the car, looking like she was going to throw up.<br>"Maybe it was the food!"  
>Elphaba doubled over, throwing up.<p>

"Fae? Are you okay?"  
>"Yes, I think it's the food."<br>"How about we roll the car window down and you get fresh air?"  
>"That sounds just fine."<br>"Hey, we're here."  
>They walked in, "I am the great and terrible! Who dares to come near me?"<br>"Say something, Elphaba!" Galinda hissed.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp, your terribleness."  
>"Oh, is that you, Elphaba? I couldn't tell."<br>When he came out of the head,"Yes, father."

"Oh, Madame Morrible told you?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well, you're still my daughter, however much Frez thinks you're his."  
>"Thanks. This is Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, Boq Potter, and Fiyero Tiggular." She said, allowing Fiyero to slide an arm around her.<p>

"So you two are dating?" Glancing down at Elphaba's hand, "Or are you two engaged?"  
>"We've been dating for three months."<br>"Oh, it's good for you to have someone to love you."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Oh, your welcome. Galinda Upland, I know your parents."  
>"Thank you!"<br>"Elphaba, I need you to read this book."  
>"The Grimmerie!"<br>"My monkey, needs a spell to grow wings. Can you do that?"  
>"Okay." Taking the Grimmerie, she began to chant.<p>

"It worked!"  
>"After college, I'd like you to come out here for a week and work for me."<br>She looked at Fiyero, "I might be able to."  
>"Unless you two have plan after college?"<br>"I honestly don't know."  
>Fiyero walked up to her father and whispered, "I was planning to propose to her next month."<br>"Oh, how wonderful!"  
>"Thank you. So I have your permission?"<br>"Of course, she's happy with you, and loves you."  
>"Yero, what are you saying to him?"<br>"Oh, nothing, Fae. You'll see in a week."

"Good."  
>"You all may leave now."<br>"Great!" Galinda and Boq yelled.

In the car ride back, they were having so much fun that Elphaba started to act her age and not twenty years old. "They'll call you wonderful!" Galinda told Elphaba.

"Ha ha."  
>"Oh they'll be changed for the better because they'll call you wonderful! La la!"<br>"I know."  
>"That is so fabulous!"<br>"Nice."  
>"So we're here!"<br>"Good."

The two girls walked back to their room, Fiyero with Elphaba. "Wait before you go, I just need to see what size the ring is."  
>"Uh, okay."<br>"It's a five."  
>"Thanks for today and last night."<br>"You're welcome."  
>He kissed her. "Goodnight. Love you so much."<br>"Goodnight. Ditto."  
>He left, headed in the direction of the city near Shiz, and walked in a ring store. Finding the one he wanted, he chose the ring that looked like her. It was a medium sized diamond, with emerald specks on the band. "I would like that one, in a five please."<br>"Alright. One hundred dollars."

He gave her the money. "Thank you." He couldn't wait to see her face.


	9. Nessa Finds Out About Them

Chapter 10

Elphaba looked around her, being joyful that she was back at Shiz, because those two days in the Emerald City had been hectic. Seeing Nessa, she waved her hand.

"Hey, Nessie! How are you? How's Father?"

Nessa looked around, saw her older sister, and replied in her sweet, innocent voice, " I'm good, Fabala. Father's doing well, I suppose. So, anyway, how are you?" Elphaba couldn't believe her ears. Her sister had just asked her how she was, which was really rare, even for a pompous sixteen year old girl, like Nessarose.

"Um, I'm doing well, I think. Anyway." She replied softly to her sister, and yelled, "Hey, Yero! Come over here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

He walked over to Elphaba and asked, "Who is this?"

She sighed and said, "This is my younger sister, Nessarose. She's not green like me, but a wheelchair-bound girl. Of course."

He laughed. "Oh really, Fae. I can totally see the family resemblance. You both have black hair and your last name's are both Thropp."

Nessa looked down on Elphaba's hand. "Fabala, what is that?"

Elphaba looked down as well. "Uh, a ring."

"Like, what kind of ring, Fabala?" Nessa inquired.

"Uh, it's an promise ring, Nessie." Elphaba confessed.

"Oh my Unnamed God! He, scandalous prince of the Vinkus, gave you that?"

"Yes, Nessa**rose**. I love your sister more than life."  
>"Well, I have to go. Father is wanting me to get the forms to apply to here, Shiz University. I wish you all the happiness in the world with my temperamental sister, Fiyero." Nessarose said as she wheeled away. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the two kissing. Nessarose was quite disturbed that Elphaba and Fiyero would be doing that, in public. She thought that if that was what was happening in public, who knew what was happening behind closed doors. Seeing that she was close to the Headmistress's office. She wheeled in and asked, "Excuse me, Madame Morrible, I am Nessarose Thropp and I would like the forms to study her with you at Shiz University."<p>

"Oh, are you, Nessarose, Elphaba's sister?" Madame Morrible asked.

"Yes, madame." Nessarose replied.

Madame Morrible handed her the forms, and Nessarose wheeled herself out. She walked over to her father and said, "Father, Elphaba and the Prince of the Vinkus are over there, kissing, in public!"

He replied, "Well, it won't take long to make that stop." Nessarose grinned as her father helped her in the car. She had never felt better in her life, to be plotting against her sister.


	10. The Breakup

Elphaba runs to her next class. She makes a wrong turn and runs into a door. Only one thought goes through her mind: Fiyero is _kissing another girl_. She slowly opens the door.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" She yells, then runs off to her dorm room, where she knows Galinda will be.<br>"Elphie! What is wrong?"  
>"Everything! Fiyero loves another girl!"<br>Galinda hugs her. "Elphie, that is so wrongified for him to do that!"  
>Both girls hear a knock at the door.<br>"Come in!" Galinda yells.  
>"Elphaba, I have somthing to ask you."<br>"Fiyero, shut up! I saw what you were doing!"  
>"Elphaba, please! It was nothing!"<br>"Oh, so that is what you call nothing?" She yells.  
>"You don't understand! She started it! I didn't mean to! I love you!"<br>"Don't lie to me! I knew that you would be afraid that your stupid scandelous reputition would go to waste! Am I not anything to you anymore?"  
>"Elphaba.."<br>"Shut up!"  
>"Elphaba, will you marry me?"<br>"No!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Did you not just hear what I was yelling at you a minute ago?" She yells, grabs the ring, and throws it out the window.  
>"Elphaba!"<br>"Here! Have everything that you ever gave me!" She says, handing him everything he gave her to him.  
>"Elphaba.."<br>"Get out! Now!"  
>"I won't!"<br>Her hand falls behind her. He falls to the ground, and the door slams behind him. She opens it again. "Never make me mad again, Tiggular! Get out of my sight, you two-faced, backstabbing, cheating bitch!" She slams the door.  
>"Elphie, I'm so sorry."<br>"Glin, it's fine. I should have known all along that he was going to do this, sooner or later. Is that why you warned me not to-?"  
>"Yes." The girl says, holding Elphaba.<p>

"Thank you." Says Elphaba to Galinda.


	11. The Story of Us

Answers:  
>Hallow'sXmas: He is a human.<p>

Chapter 11: The Story of Us  
>Elphaba walks slowly though the uneven grass of the pathway to the library.<br>"Elphaba." She whirls around.  
>"Fiyero, I can't take this anymore! You don't get what has been happening to me lately! Go away!" She yells as she runs toward the library.<p>

"It was Nessarose. She started it all, and I tried to get to you before it ended."

Her expression softens. "Oh."

He holds out his hand. "I'm so sorry. Please believe me."

"I can't, not what with what has been happening lately and everything like that! Galinda knows! Ask her!"  
>"Ask her what?" He asks her.<br>"Come with me." She says as she runs off to her dorm room.  
>"Elphie! You left the tests out so I put them up for you." Galinda says with an urgency.<br>"Fiyero, it's best if you sit down."  
>He looks at Elphaba carefully.<br>"Is everything alright?" He asks her, concern in his eyes.  
>"Yero, I-I-I'm pregnant." Tears fill her eyes as she says this.<br>"What?" He asks her, pulling her close. She makes no attempt to pull away.  
>"I found out today." She says, mascara lines running from her eyes onto her skin. He looks closer and sees gray lines under her eyes.<br>"I'm so sorry, Elphaba. Is there ** anything** I can do for you?" He asks her.  
>"Can you get me some chicken noodle soup?" She asks, sniffing her nose quite loudly.<br>"Yeah. Sure. Elphaba, I love you." He tells her as he runs out the door, but not before holding her tightly and giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
>Before he can get out of the hallway, a confused voice appears.<br>"Fabala, what's going on?" Nessarose asks cautiously.


End file.
